


work

by brainyisalwayssexy



Category: Bollywood RPF, Khoobsurat
Genre: F/M, old uploads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainyisalwayssexy/pseuds/brainyisalwayssexy
Summary: Short one shot. NSFW. PWP. I’m not even kidding. Vikram’s  POVMilli thinks Vikram works too much. And as always, she’s totally right.
Relationships: Milli/Vikram, Mrinalini Chakravarty/Vikram Singh Rathore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	work

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly NSFW. I don't wanna re-read it, but I think it was.

How many days had it been since Vikram had left his office? In the days finalizing the new hotel agreement, he honestly isn’t sure. He’d only left the room to shower each day, and then it had been back to the paperwork, from dawn to dusk.

He’d seen Milli, out and about, during the few excursions he made into the rest of the palace. But she’d known to keep away from him. The work had to get done, even if it’d meant losing time to spend with him. He’d secretly missed her sunny smile and sweet laughter, even if he’d never admit that to her. Vikram, too, however, had felt that work came first.

But now, after what had felt like ages, Milli had entered his study to pay a visit. She’d entered so uncharacteristically quietly – no crash of expensive vases to be heard – that he didn’t even realize she was there until she came up to his desk and spoke.

“Paperwork?” she asks. It’s a silly question that they both know the answer to, but she asks anyway.

He gets up – wow, he hasn’t moved much all day, has he?– and turns to her. He drinks the familiar sight of her in – bouncy curls, mismatched clothes, shorts that are too short for the Rani’s liking (but admittedly perfectly aligned with his own), a loud scarf, and of course, her cheerful, beautiful grin. He gives her a warm, sincere smile before he runs a hand through his hair and laughs humorlessly.

“Mmm. _Too _much paperwork”, he agrees.

“Still?” Surprised, she looks at him directly now, and then suddenly it hits him. _Uh oh_. She thought he’d finished, hadn’t she? He wasn’t even _close_ to finishing his work – nowhere near that.

He nods, guiltily.

He can see the disappointment flickering on her features – she’s never been a good liar, anyways. And he feels terrible about it. The recent influx of work had meant that he’d had less and less time to spend with her. And now, here he was, blowing her off again. Some model prince charming he was.

She looks down and tries to chew this new information.

“Alright.” she says, hesitantly. “I can go.”

She makes to leave. He wants to stop her, wants to tell her to stay, because it feels like it’s been forever, but he’s too tired to think straight.

She reaches the door and hesitates. Suddenly, she locks it, turns back and looks up.

“No.” she says simply.

“_No…?_”. The question dies on his lips.

A sudden, familiar look of determination crosses her face. She moves quickly now, _so quickly_, and she’s back to the desk, just inches away from him.

“You work too much.” Milli mutters under her breath. Understatement of the year, he supposes, but he’s suddenly distracted by how close she is.

Then, before he even has time to react, she steps into his space, knots a hand in his hair and forcefully presses her lips to his.

The kiss takes him completely by surprise, even though he really should have seen it coming from a mile away. Nevertheless, he kisses her back forcefully, and his own response grows more and more desperate as he realizes, with a pang , just how _long_ it had been since he’d gotten the chance to taste her lips, to revel in the feeling of her long, slender legs wrapped around him. _Shit_.

In an instant, his hands are on her waist. He grips at her possessively and pulls her closer, kisses her harder. She gasps at the sudden , passionate response before she pulls him down and kisses him again.

Suddenly, he remembers – no, no, _no_. He has work to do. He _can’t_.

Vikram pulls away from her , albeit half-heartedly, and tries to ignore how much his brain is telling him to screw the paperwork, pull her back and kiss her senseless instead.

But Milli is relentless. She turns to him, eyes suddenly blazing, and then pulls him close and kisses him, again. Then again. And yet again.

She’s slowly but steadily siphoning away the last reserves of self-control he’s got left, and he’s helpless to resist. He keeps kissing her, against his own better judgement, hands desperately tracing her frame as if it were the very first time. He pulls away to pepper hungry kisses on her neck before he reclaims her mouth. He bites down gently on her lower lip, and as he does, she gasps against his mouth and lets her hands fly up to clutch desperately at his shoulder blades. As she does, the sudden, jolting memory of what’s it’s like to feel her hands on his back, as she rocks and gasps and _moves _beneath him, flashes before his eyes like a crack of lightning , sending tremors up his spine.

That does it for him.

With a groan, he runs his hands over her hips to pick her up and carry her over to the nearby desk. He knocks the papers on it aside before he sets her down, her back against the wooden surface, and hastily recaptures her lips in a yearning, steamy kiss.

Vikram feels her gasp again as her back touches the desk, feels her lips slide open effortlessly beneath his even as she lets one hand grope at his hair. He runs a possessive hand up her smooth, bare thigh and winds it around him. She groans at the sensation and smoothly hooks her other leg around him.

He pulls away and takes a moment to stop and try to breathe. He’s _absolutely _sure now that she can feel his furious, raging desire for her through her thin shorts.

He also knows that he doesn’t care.

She breaks these thoughts of his suddenly as she lifts her hips and grinds into him. He hisses at the all-too-familiar sensation of her bucking against him, and then, just like that, it’s all over. He shifts to hold himself up over her and rocks into her steadily before he leans down and kisses her deeply. 

Dry-grinding? OK, admittedly not the best option. But it’ll have to do for now.

Milli doesn’t seem to mind, either. She moans into his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck before she quickly matches his strokes beneath him. They move in a familiar rhythm, but somehow it’s hungrier and more desperate than ever before, and each touch shows.

She pulls away from him as the heat between them builds, and then there’s nothing but the sensation of her hands on his shoulders and her hot breath on his cheek, she gasps and sighs at his movements. Vikram’s finally lost all control of his brain, and he’s fixated on nothing but the hard, languid strokes, pushing the both of them closer, closer, _closer_….

“Your paperwork!” she squeaks out suddenly, looking guilty. “I’m sorry…” she trails off.

He pulls away for a moment and takes the sudden tangent to take the sight of her in– hair already disheveled, cheeks flushed, a fine sheen of sweat, and her chest heaving from breathing so hard. She looks _beautiful_.

Something inside him clenches. He _did this_ to her. Who even cares about the paperwork?

“It can wait.” is all he manages to growl out.

She gives him a relieved grin, a tiny glimmer of triumph playing on her lips at her small victory. He knows he never stood a chance, anyway.

She unbuckles his belt. Vikram clasps her hips and pulls her close. He lets a hand go up her shirt.

A small cry, a gasp, and then…

“_Vikram_–”

He leans down and swallows her words.

And then, exactly as he’d guessed - he never _does_ gets back to that paperwork.


End file.
